Tamiel
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 5% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 100% up / 30% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Stellar Impact |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down / 100% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Stellar Impact |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 5% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Stellar Impact |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down / 100% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Stellar Impact |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 300% up / 15% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 300% up / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Stellar Impact |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 23999 / 41999 |def 0 = 25999 / 47998 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 90 |cost 1 = 170 |atk 1 = 25999 / 49999 |def 1 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 1 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 2 = 90 |cost 2 = 170 |atk 2 = 25999 / 49999 |def 2 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 2 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 3 = 90 |cost 3 = 170 |atk 3 = 25999 / 49999 |def 3 = 27999 / 49999 |soldiers 3 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 4 = 100 |cost 4 = 190 |atk 4 = 25999 / 54999 |def 4 = 27999 / 54999 |soldiers 4 = 35000 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 36399 / / |def g = 39199 / / |soldiers g = 45500 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 91000 / 130448 / |def x = 93000 / 144298 / |soldiers x = 92300 / 137998 / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 25000 |gold 1 = 230000 |medals 2 = 27000 |gold 2 = 250000 |medals 3 = 29000 |gold 3 = 270000 |medals 4 = 30000 |gold 4 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This angel is a teacher of astronomy and can cause shooting stars to rain down. |friendship = If the stars are hidden by clouds, I'll make 'em rain down! |meet = I'm the angel Tamiel, heaven- sent to teach ya astronomy! |battle start = Let's stargaze together! |battle end = Look out! Falling stars! |friendship max = Next, I'll put the stars back so I can make 'em fall again! |friendship event = It's fun stargazing all day, every day, isn't it?! ...Wait. All the stars have fallen? Oops! Time to put 'em all back! |rebirth = My magic powered up! I can make any star fall now! Let's start with one, no two... Wait, maybe 10? No, 50! Oh, why not 100?! It will be raining stars tomorrow! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth flora = 10 |likeability 0 = I'm the angel Tamiel, heaven- sent to teach ya astronomy! |likeability 1 = I'm the angel Tamiel, heaven- sent to teach ya astronomy! |likeability 2 = I'm the angel Tamiel, heaven- sent to teach ya astronomy! |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:Abyssal Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin